


Loyalties Torn Apart

by Notclowningaround0



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humor, I will add to this as i go along lol, References to Depression, Slow Burn, maybe anyway idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notclowningaround0/pseuds/Notclowningaround0
Summary: Sometimes change is needed to bring hope to a bleak future. But the change isn’t always the right sort. The reader is quick to realise this as her life takes a drastic turn for the unexpected, a whole new set of planets and organisations now surround her as she enters a place she only thought she could reach in dreams. But maybe this wasn’t the dream place she wanted to live in as it’s war-ridden reality comes into play.





	1. Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my series! This is the first time I've written for Kylo Ren and so I hope I captured him well! Thanks for reading everyone!

Where do one's loyalties lie when every hope they had was drained away? When war plagues the world and decisions that shouldn't have to be made are shattering what was left of a civilised society. Who do they turn to? Sometimes there's no one. The wrong people come into power followed by hoards of supporters who's rational thinking have been muddled into that of hate and wrongfullness. The future seems bleak and it would be more desired to just... leave. To find civilisation elsewhere and forget everything on a planet with no hope for it's future.  
That's what you wanted.  
You were tired of hearing or reading the news where they spoke of more conflict, of wrongful decision making by those of political power. You'd had enough of the talk of terrorism and racism. Of the prolonged battle of the sexualities. Every day you grew more weary and hopeless as another news article told of more bad news in politics and bad people doing bad things. You wanted to shut it all out, to have nothing more to worry about anymore.  
And then it all began.  
It was unexpected. You thought it would be another day of the same routine; wake up, find out about the shit that's going on in the world, die a little bit inside and then get yourself ready for work and drag yourself through that until your hours were over and then live the rest of the day quietly at home. But something was different that day. Something felt...off. Right from the moment you awoke there was an uneasiness that settled into your bones and did not leave you throughout your whole day and even as you settled into bed that night you struggled to find inner peace to sleep. And then your dreams were strange, vivid. It was a place you had never seen before and yet it was so detailed in these dreams it was as though you had been there before. The dark, futuristic corridors and lights. But there were no people. Every day you would wake up from these dreams in confusion, eventually writing down what you would see and feel. But still there were no people. Yet.  
One day, as you slaved away at work, you heard something. A voice. No, a cry. An angry cry. It made you feel...distressed. You looked up from where you worked and glanced at your co-workers but none showed any signs that they had heard this voice. Embarrassed, you ducked your head and continued to work. From that day onward you felt a looming presence over you, one cast in shadow and pain. You concluded it was your depression worsening. It always did feel like a dark weight in your heart, on your shoulders but this was much more intense. You feared it.  
A week after these events had begun to happen and You finally laid down in your bed, head swirling as you felt the darkness surround you like a thick fog of the chilliest of Autumns and Winters. And when you closed your eyes, your fate was finalised.  
You had lucid dreamt before in your life, everyone had. But nothing was ever as realistic as this felt. You were shaken awake quite aggressively in this dream, and when your eyes opened you didn't expect to see a weird sci-fi looking white helmet looming close to your face. To say that you were startled was an understatement. You'd yelped and instinctively slapped the helmet clad figure, only to regret it when they aimed their weapon you finally noticed right at your face.  
"Stand up now." They grated. You frowned, slightly delirious which was strange considering this was a dream, right?  
"Sorry?"  
"I said, stand up now or I'll drag you up." The male sounding voice snapped. You were on your feet in an instant. The strange soldier grabbed your arm whilst his/it's other hand curled around the grip of their blaster, ready to shoot if they saw the need to. Surely if they shot you you'd wake up though. There was no real risk right now. You wanted to convince yourself but their grip on your arm was very real, too real. As if this was somehow reality. But how could it be? No one on Earth who was of an organisation such as the army or police force would wear such a thing. And that was when you really began to panic.  
"Where am I?" You asked unsurely. The soldier grunted.  
"Quiet."  
"I asked a logical question." You protested. The soldier hit you with the hard blaster, a pained cry escaping your lips.  
"I said quiet! No more talking or I'll silence you permanently!" He threatened. You held your tongue and continued to walk where he was dragging you to, passing hoards of other white armoured soldiers. The two of you stopped at a door which slid open hastily with a hiss to reveal a well-lit elevator. The white clad soldier shoved you inside and you slammed against the wall. Fear spiked in your heart because the wall of the elevator felt all too real for this to be a dream still. You heard the sound of a button being pressed and the doors closed. The elevator shot up unnaturally fast, unlike what elevators were like on Earth and that scared you. The short ride was over in mere seconds and now the doors opened to reveal a bridge of a space ship like in all of those sci-fi shows and movies. There were lots of men and women around in areas below an almost catwalk pathway down the centre and all were speaking and calculating whilst giving reports back to whoever was in charge. Speaking of which...  
"FN-4926. Who is that you have brought onto the bridge?" A snooty, British voice barked at the soldier who was shoving you forward. Your eyes searched for whom had spoken and they rested upon a tall, pale man with a splash of dark ginger hair that had been slicked back with not a single hair out of place. It was the only splash of colour on him for his outfit was completely black, a long coat reaching his ankles with not a wrinkle in sight. He marched forward to meet you and the soldier halfway and he glared down at you with his nose in the air. You did not like this man, you'd decided. The soldier, FN-4926 spoke.  
"I found this woman sleeping in one of the lower corridors. No one knows how she came to be on here, sir."  
The smartly dressed man's face curled into disgust as he eyed you.  
"Take her to extermination." He commanded and you felt your stomach drop. Extermination. Death wasn't something that particularly scared you, when dark thoughts grew out of hand in the past you had definitely considered it as a way out. But the way he said extermination...it didn't make you feel as though you were human. It was as though you were an animal being cast aside for slaughter. Your distaste for whoever this man was only grew. He reminded you of a past political figure on Earth. However, you weren't able to think for long as another voice cut in. One that sounded much more authorative but with a hint of childishness.  
"I make the orders around here, Hux." The new voice corrected. The ginger man of whom had the name Hux tensed visibly and his expression faltered. There were heavy footsteps and then a bulkier, taller and more unnerving figure came into view. Your eyes widened when you were able to see his face.  
It wasn't your average male face with a square, sharp jawline and high cheekbones. Nor did it have perfectly flawless, smooth skin. In fact, the man's face was long and pale, ending with a slightly uneven chin and flecked with beauty spots and freckles like an inverted night sky. His nose was long and slightly large, and his lips were thick and a luscious pink. Then those eyes. Something about them made you feel afraid and sympathetic because there was so much emotion held in them, so much feeling. He stared at you now, his facial expression void of showing any emotion. He studied you for a moment and then turned away from you, his cloak flaring. For some reason you felt shy and embarrassed, your cheeks burning as blood rushed to them. It felt as though he knew exactly about what you were thinking, of your thoughts on his appearance.  
"Take her to the interrogation room instead." He said simply and stormed away. Hux gave you one last glare and followed him, turning on his heel in his impeccable shoes on the shiny floor. The soldier yanked on your arm and dragged you away and you didn't protest. You couldn't.

 

The contraption you were strapped to was extremely uncomfortable. Your initial thoughts on this being a dream still were long gone and the mystery of how you ended up in such a place filled your mind. Where was this place? How big was it? How much danger were you in? You couldn't keep on with these thoughts, however, for the door to the interrogation room you were in hissed as it shot upwards and revealed the tall, ominous stranger. You took note of his hair length and of how messy it was. He clearly didn't really care for his appearance all that much seeing as it was quite long and the ends were sticking up in different directions.  
The way he approached you was almost like a predator approaching it's prey. He held himself in a way that made him appear even larger than he was and if it wasn't for your predicament you were certain he would still be the one in charge. He stopped about two feet away from you and simply observed you. Your eyes flicked away from him nervously as you felt something in your head, searching. You were sure it was something to do with him.  
"Interesting." He said after a moment and the sound of him speaking startled you in the silence of the room. Your eyes shifted back to him and you quivered.  
"What? What's interesting?" You dared to ask.  
"Your thoughts... You don't seem to know anything of this galaxy's situation." He responded. You tilted your head.  
"What do you mean? How are you reading my thoughts?" Your frustration was growing and you stared wide eyed as the tall man stepped forward, his chest near your face.  
"You ask too many questions for someone in your position." You grimaced. He was right. He lowered himself to be at eye level, his body bent over quite a lot, almost at a 90° angle because you were so low down. It intimidated you and he knew this. "Now," his voice crackled slightly as he began,  
"Tell me where you are from and how you came to be here on this ship."  
Something inside of you realised that if you didn't do as he said now you would most likely die and you wouldn't be waking up as though this was a dream either. It was best to just answer him.  
"Earth. And I went to sleep and woke up to see one of those soldier right in my face. Not the best thing to wake up to." You choked out the words as quickly as you could so you didn't waste time. However, he didn't appear satisfied as his brow furrowed and his eyes were cast in shadow.  
"Never heard of it. And it doesn't explain how you got here." He moved closer still until he was now beside your right ear. "I think you're lying to me." He spoke just barely above a whisper. You shivered.  
"N- no I-" you began but a skull splitting pain cut your train of thought completely and instead replaced it with an agonized scream. The male had straightened up and now had a hand outstretched at your head as you felt an energy flow from it into your head. Every last nerve ending felt as though it was being pulled apart, every coil of your brain being unravelled to reveal your darkest secrets and thoughts. Every memory. It was too much without warning and it wasn't long until your body refused to handle the agony and instead you completely shut down, the world falling into darkness.


	2. Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo have a lil chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story so far haha

Hair sticking to slick skin of forehead, a dull pain still throbbing inside your brain. You tried to move and were surprisingly able to sit up, not that you benefited from doing so. The pain your head spiked and you hissed, eyes scrunching shut and your teeth gritting. You had gone to reach your hand up to press against your temple but you came across a problem; both wrists were in cuffs that didn't look as though they were coming off anytime soon. You frowned. Weren't you supposed to be strapped to some sort of upright table?  
Your ears were ringing a little. Whatever that stranger did to you he really messed you up. It took a long while for the ringing to settle into silence and for the ache to dull down completely before you considered taking in your surroundings. There wasn't much colour. In fact, the room was a dull grey with no patterns or grooves in the surfaces of the walls or the floors. The muted grey tone wasn't shiny like the floor in the ship's bridge so it was a little easier on the eye. Not that it mattered.  
It took a moment to realise that you were in some sort of cell, and not a very big one. You had been placed on a simple muted grey bench that was fixated onto the wall and to the right was a small archway to what was a little toilet cubicle. You raised an eyebrow.  
"At least they allow some sort of privacy..." You mumbled.  
Where were you though? Which level on the ship was this? When was someone going to come in and gut you? That last thought made you shiver. You were certain that the longer you were on here the chances of you being killed would rise. But you had no clue how to get home or if you ever would.  
The cell door hissed loudly and shot upwards to reveal two white soldiers with their blasters.  
"Up." One snapped and you complied instantly. You were led out of the cell and met two other white clad soldiers. They stood in a square around you, two at your front sides and two at your sides behind you. Marching through the winding corridors, you passed other soldiers and officials in the base until the elevator came into view. The ride upwards felt like forever, even though it was a short trip. Up and up you went until the elevator stopped once again and you were forced out. There was a...feeling that surrounded you when you walked through the silent corridor of this level. You couldn't pinpoint what it was but you didn't like it. Not one bit. You all paused outside of a door secluded on it's own around a corner.  
"This is Supreme Leader Kylo's quarters. He requested your presence when you awoke." The distorted sound of the soldier to your front right said. You bit your lip as fear settled in your stomach.  
"I don't think-"  
"You don't have a choice. Inside, now." The soldier cut you off as the door opened with a beep. You drew in a sharp breath before stepping inside alone. The door closed behind you rapidly and you were trapped. For a moment you simply stood in the doorway, your senses on edge with fear. However, the longer you stood in the silence the more you came to realise that you were actually alone. Kylo, whoever he really was, wasn't in there with you. With this knowledge you allowed yourself to relax, but only a little bit. He would be returning soon for sure. But for now there was time to analyse the room and try to figure out a possible escape plan. Your wrists were still bound by the uncomfortable cuffs so hand movement was limited.  
The room was a dark chrome with polished black flooring and minimal furniture. It was clear this man didn't care for much except the important necessities. There was a table, a chair. There was a cup for drinks and a doorway to his closet and another to what would probably be his en suite. And then a double bed with black sheets. Very simple but practical. All that this man needed. There weren't any windows and the lighting was very dim, almost as good as having none at all. You sighed gently as you shifted from one foot to another. There was a quiet humming in this room from a fan maybe but you couldn't see where it was. But it was slightly annoying.  
You were not aware of how much time passed until there was a beep behind you signalling the door being unlocked. You just about managed to slide out of the way on the slippery floor as the door shot open and in stormed the tall, dark clothed man. He was at least five steps into the room before he noticed he hadn't seen you cowering in the far left corner of the room but once he had sensed you, he turned on his heel and he headed straight for you. Your eyes were wide in alarm as his monstrous 6"2 form approached you hastily until he was stood right over you with barely an inch or two between you both.  
You couldn't help yourself from quivering visibly as you stared up at his face, examining, reading his emotions. His brown eyes narrowed slightly and then his hand flicked. Before you could even begin to wonder why he flicked it, the cuffs were released from your wrists and clattering onto the floor loudly. The loudest thing in the room. You flinched because it was so loud.  
"(Y/n) (l/n). That's your name, isn't it?" He finally spoke. You nodded after a moment.  
"Y-" you had to clear your throat first before speaking, "-yes. I am. And you're... Kylo, right?" You dared to ask him. He didn't show any signs of change in his emotions, there was nothing in his facial expressions nor his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't going to kill you just yet.  
"I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. And you, you're a simple common girl from a place not even in this galaxy." As much as you loved the way his soft, almost nasally voice sounded his words were harsh and cut into you as much as your own thoughts in your head did. Never did you ever believe your simple life would be spoken about as though you didn't matter at all. People throughout your life would always try convincing you that your life meant something. That you weren't living a pointless existence. But now this was different. This was a harsh truth. You did mean nothing.  
Kylo blinked twice and a small crease formed in between his brows as he read your thoughts that were blaring into the air much to your unawareness. He stepped away a little under their intensity, it was giving him a headache. He hadn't really come across anyone beside himself who self loathed and saw their existence as inferior and now he thought he could even feel slight guilt-  
No.  
His expression hardened and he stepped away, turning his back on you.  
"I want to know more about you. I did do some thought reading but there was too much I didn't understand." He said quickly in hopes of distracting you from those dark thoughts. You folded your arms around your body.  
"You mean when you did that-that thing where it felt as though my brain was being pulled apart? Yeah no I'm not co-operating with you again because you didn't believe me before." You responded coldly. Kylo's hands clenched into fists at his sides.  
"I had to be sure you weren't lying to me."  
"So you thought you would hurt me whilst I was defenceless? How fucked up do you have to be to do that to someone?!"  
You were glaring at him and your folded arms fell to your sides to hang stiffly. Kylo's shoulders squared and then you felt it. A harsh sensation crushing your windpipe. Your hands flew to your neck in meek desperation to try prying away the sensation. Kylo didn't turn back to you.  
"Yes, I'm fucked up. I'm a monster. You should remember that before challenging me next time." His voice was emotionless as you choked loudly and rasped. As fast as the choking began, your windpipe was free and you swallowed as much air as you could into your oxygen deprived body. You heard the sound of one of the chairs being pulled back from the table and you glanced over to see Kylo seating himself and watching you. He waited for you to recover before gesturing to the seat opposite him.  
"Sit." He commanded. You shuffled over to the spare seat and uncomfortably settled on the edge of it. The young man rolled his eyes.  
"Properly."  
You shifted backwards until your entire butt and the tops of your thighs were in the palm of the chair. For a moment there was silence as you fiddled with your hands in your lap.  
"What did you wanna talk about?" You asked eventually, the silence unnerving you.  
"Tell me who you would pledge allegiance to in a war." He said. You blinked.  
"P-pardon?"  
"You know what I said." Kylo frowned slightly and you bit your lip anxiously. You didn't want to upset him again so you thought carefully about your answer.  
"I wouldn't have to. I wouldn't have to do so here either because I'll probably wake up soon from this weird dream and that'll be the end of it." You responded coolly. The dark haired man shook his head.  
"This isn't a dream. You really are here. We had our medical droids run some tests on you and DNA has a matching pattern to that of all humans in this galaxy. We expected it to be different giving the nature of the different galaxy you're supposed to be from but it wasn't." His eyes were narrowed again. "Another thing that was noticed was there was some sort of...problem with you. The medical droids had to drain out blood affected by some sort of medical drug that we didn't recognise. Which brings me to my next question,"  
You gulped. He noticed.  
"What were you doing with enough sleeping draught in your system to knock out a fathier?" He asked suspiciously. You didn't know what to say. Your mouth opened and closed several times but words failed you and the silence dragged. Kylo was growing impatient, you could see it through his body language.  
"It's nothing important." You eventually said. Kylo scoffed.  
"Don't be stupid, girl. I've already seen into your head and saw all of your suffering."  
Your head snapped up and you glared at him.  
"Then why do you ask me to talk about it?!" You cried. "You already know I'm fucked in the head! You know more about me than I know about you because of that-that ability that allows you to do whatever you want with it! How is that fair?!"  
Kylo stood up from the chair and with a flick of his wrist, he suddenly had a strange device in his hand. It was a long, metal grip with exposed wires wrapping around parts of it and a cross guard at the end. He must have flicked a switch on it as suddenly there was a long, white hot blade of light shooting out from it and illuminating the nearest surfaces in a red glow. The cross guard had two smaller red and white glowing blades of energy too. It looked lethal. It was so close to you that the heat resonating from it reached your body. Kylo glanced down at you as though you were dirt.  
"Life isn't fair. Suck it up and accept it." He snapped. And then the door to his room opened and in walked the four white clad soldiers from before. You couldn't protest before you were cuffed again and marched out of the room. When the door sealed shut you couldn't bear witness to the destruction inside the room, the angry supreme leader swinging his weapon around and slashing through the table and chairs. He was angry as ever, the past having never truly being let go.


	3. Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking up for you and you'll have to rely on Kylo to get you out of some mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've written oof sorry but I'm back now I'm sure...

The cell you were brought to was much smaller than the last one, with the room being the width of the smooth low shelf at the end of it which was a poor excuse of a place to lay on and sleep and the length was not much longer. Of course, it was a dark grey in there- a symbolic room of the darkness in your mind. Maybe this would be your resting place, just as you'd ironically imagined. A small, dark room away from anyone to stop you from falling into the worst of the depression that consumed you, with the only way out being the one with the key.  
With a numbness spreading through your body, you barely lifted your feet off the ground as you approached the "bed" and struggled to lay down with your still bound wrists to face the back wall. You didn't make much of a move for the rest of the...day? Night? You didn't even know what time it was anymore. But did it really matter? No. You wish they'd just left the drugs inside your system and let you die.

STOP IT.

You gasped and shot bolt upright, eyes wide and heart pounding. That was definitely a voice. A voice right behind you. You spun round, falling from the platform you were previously lay on to find just the cell door and nothing else. Your chest raised and fell as you stared at it but there was no-one there. That voice though...surely it couldn't have been the same one as the shout from in the office all those weeks ago. And why did it seem familiar now?  
You blood ran cold. It was him. Kylo Ren. You were sure it was his voice. But how? Rubbing your eyes, you groaned as your skull throbbed. It had to be that ability he had. Whatever that was, he was able to read you like you'd told him everything yourself. That just wasn't possible on Earth. So where were you?

You glanced at the cell door and then, gathering strength to push yourself off the ground, you approached it as you realised there was a window on it, a small one admittedly. It was difficult to try and peak outside, even on tip-toe. You realised that this cell stepped downwards into a small crater meaning you were now lower down that those outside the cell on this floor of the ship. At first, you could see no one, only the wall opposite the cell was visible. You attempted to crane round to look to the right or left, pressing your face up against the glass and no doubt appearing very ridiculous, but you still could see no one. As you defeatedly turned from looking in the left direction, you screamed and fell backwards in utter shock. You hadn't noticed the mask looming at the window from the right.  
The cell door shot upwards and out of sight with a hiss of air and in came two of the troopers. You quickly scrambled to your feet and you held your arms close to your body as tightly as possible, a feeble attempt at feeling secure. But it wasn't them who were the problem. Behind them entered the one you didn't expect to see; General Hux. The stern man sneered at you as he stepped down into the cell and he slowly circled you, eyes trailing up and down your form in a way that made your skin crawl.  
"Ren thinks you're worth keeping alive, I don't see why. You're nothing but a hindrance to the First Order. I'd much sooner see you exterminated or dumped onto the nearest planet to be sold off as a slave." He said icily, causing you to tense all over. A slave!? You preferred option one! Hux stopped in front of you, staring you down from his nose as his mouth curled in disgust. "Maybe I should do just that." Your eyes were wide.  
"No. No you can't!"  
The ginger haired man turned on his heel and exited the cell.  
"Take her to one of the trade ships and set off for the nearest planets to sell her." He commanded, and with that he was storming away, your pleas and cries for mercy falling upon deaf ears. The two stormtroopers grasped onto you and marched you away from the small cell, reaching an elevator at the end of the corridor of identical cells and forcing you inside. One pressed a button on the keypad for the floor needed whilst the other pointed their weapon at you, daring you to step out of line. The elevator door closed, and you were descending.

Once down on the trade deck, there were so many uniformed officers and staff bustling around loading ships and unloading ships. Mostly, it was boxed goods of who knows what, but there were the odd goods that were more...unusual. At least to you they were. The troopers marched you towards a ship that was being packed with cargo. Your eyes shifted around anxiously. You really didn't want to be sold off, especially as a slave. Did your life really mean so little? As the ship loomed closer and closer with every step, you tried to think of anything to get out of this mess. Maybe...

You got it.

When you heard his voice in your head you were sure he was most likely communicating to you in a way. Maybe not directly speaking to you but you could hear some of his thoughts and he clearly could hear yours. Maybe, just maybe you could project your thoughts to him now. You wet your lips and exhaled.

Help me. Please help me Kylo Ren. I'm scared. I don't want this to happen to me.

You tried to force as much emotion into the loud thoughts as you could, not knowing if he would hear them or not. But there was no response. Your eyes welled up with tears as you were boarded onto the ship and shoved down to sit next to one of the piles of identical boxes. And as the doors closed and the light disappeared into pitch blackness, your fate was sealed.

 

Kylo Ren stormed through the dark corridors of the ship in a fit of rage, his cloak billowing out behind him like two black wings. He had heard her, the desperation in her loud thoughts that were directed at him. That could only mean one thing; this girl, (y/n), was force sensitive. There was a definite bond there, he had sensed her sorrow even before she had appeared in the ship and found by stormtroopers and she most likely could sense him too.  
There was no time to deal with Hux now, the ship that the girl was on had already embarked for the nearest trading planet, so follow he did. Whilst the crew scrambled around him to prepare his ship, the Supreme Leader stood brooding almost shakily, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides, enough to make the leather gloves squeak a little under the friction. He assumed the rage that pumped his heart faster and faster was because there was the potential of losing a create ally on the Dark Side.  
He couldn't brood for long on the reason for his ship was ready, and he was soon inside and flying at high speed after the cargo ship, a fleet of other pilots in their own fighters with him. Time was running out. Trading was a fast and difficult business, often because of the value of the cargo which meant it would only be within a short moment that the girl would be sold off to some rich snob and she would end up in the worst of industries of work. Kylo's brow was furrowed slightly, twitching as he urged the Silencer to glide faster through Space until the planet of which the ship had been sent to came into view. A giant, grey coloured planet. Kylo felt on edge, he could feel her despair and fear, spiking drastically and causing him to gasp for he suspected that the cargo ship had landed. This urged him to reach the atmosphere as fast as he could. The time was ticking.

 

You felt the thud of the ship landing, it toppled you off balance from where you sat with your knees bent and you fell onto your side, a gasp passing your open lips. There was a moment of quiet. You waited in the silence, trying to push yourself back into an upright position and then there was a groan of the back cargo ship door rising open. It took a moment for you to adjust to the light pouring in for you had been in the pitch darkness long enough for your eyes to adjust to it, and now the light stung. Heavy, cluncking footsteps marched inside and you recognised the black uniform of the First Order come into view. The officer grabbed you by the shoulders and hauled you up from the ground to stand, and then shoved you without a word in the direction of the doorway. You moved quickly, but your progress slowed slightly as the new place came into view.  
So grimy. Everywhere you looked there were grimy looking buildings and people alike, but that wasn't the thing that truly caught your attention. There were some truly strange looking races around you; certainly not human. The man behind you pushed you forward and you were joined by several other officers and white clad soldiers. Your hands were still bound, your wrists raw and red from the extended amount of time wearing them. But something told you that it would become the least of your problems at this rate. You never thought life would come to this, waking up in a foreign place after a failed attempt at ending it all and instead being held as prisoner and now being sold off as a cheap slave. This was the lowest of a life you could possibly live.  
You came to what was presumably an auction room, and the noise from within was like no other. There were so many sounds mashed into one rowdy mess, both human noise and not all shouting and roaring and laughing all together. You couldn't catch a glimpse at the room with the noise yet, you were instead shoved into a corridor that smelt worse than a public bathroom and the ground was covered in a variety of different, suspicious looking substances. You glanced at one of the First Order officers.  
"Where are you taking me?" You finally asked meekly. He glanced down at you with a grimace.  
"Don't speak." He simply said. You huffed. No one seemed to ever answer your questions. The noise was gradually becoming louder as you approached a door covered in deep welts; scratches. You didn't want to think of who had tried to scramble at the door trying to stay away from the room within. You shivered. As the last of your hope diminished, the sensation prickled in your mind. A fiery rage that was not your own. Your eyes widened. He was here. A firm shove forward distracted you, and you realised the door to the auction room had opened.  
Dust puffed in small clouds as your feet stumbled into the room, and you stared around in horror at the audience that was seated in rows of hovering seats. In the middle was a green creature dressed in ragged clothing, his skin oily or sweaty, you couldn't tell. He or she grinned to reveal two rows of blunt, splintering teeth.  
"Looks like we have another slave for sale! It's not often the First Order have slaves to give, this ought to be a special!" They roared. There was an outcry of joy and you were pushed to your knees. Now you could really smell the room around you. The stench of sweat made you wince, your eyes scrunched slightly shut from its intensity. And then, the bidding began.

 

So close... He could sense the girl more strongly now. He'd landed his small ship a short moment ago, but not in the location he would have preferred. There was a problem; he couldn't exactly fight his way through this planet to find her, this was one of the core places the First Order traded with to gain major weaponry that would benefit them in their cause. To kill people here would sever ties with the trade. So he marched restlessly through the crowds, not caring with politeness as he shoved people out of the way of his goal. The trail grew stronger and he felt his hope increase. This is for the potential of another force user on the Dark Side, that's all. The words echoed around his head in a reminder. There's no other reason for this. He wanted to believe this, he was convinced he believed this. But then he heard her scream.  
He started to run.  
Something had stirred the people in the streets as the noise level rised and hysteria spread. Kylo could see the building now, the auction building. But he didn't expect to see people running out of it in fear. And suddenly his trail had gone cold. As he burst through the doors of the auction building, he was surprised to see the auction holder and several First Order men laying on the ground. They were unconscious, but there was no sign of the girl. He huffed in annoyance. Where could she be?! The man clad in black stalked out of the building and grasped onto the nearest person.  
"Where is she?!" He growled into their face.  
"Huh?! That bitch?! She fucking took off after freaking out and nearly killing a load of people! Who knows where she is now!" They cried. Kylo shoved them away roughly and glanced around. It was now a test of searching deep down into the force to find her before things took a turn for the worse.


	4. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is having a real bad day but maybe it'll get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a writing schedule just so you all know lmao

Gasp, pant, gulp. Keep running, just keep running. If you stop now they'll catch you. Don't think about the incident, whatever happened. Your mind was a scramble. You ran, ran until your legs burned and every breath caused your lungs to ache. But even then you simply pushed yourself to move faster. You were hysterical, cold streams of tears had streamed down your cheeks but you couldn't wipe them away for your wrists were still bound together, most likely at the stage of the skin being rubbed beyond raw. You didn't know where you were going, every turn brought another narrow, grimy street with no sign of changing. One thing for sure was there were less people now. In fact, there were no people around in these streets. You dared to slow down slightly before the pain in your legs and chest became unbearable. You were stood still before long.

What now?

Hide. That was the first thing you could possibly think of. The buildings around you were long deserted, the signs of age very much present in the form of crumbling walls and caved in roofs. Walking towards a rusted metal door, you tried to yank it with great difficulty, sighing when the door did not budge. You paused. Something happened in the auction house. You had done something. It shouldn't have been possible, those people shouldn't have been thrown backwards by an unseen force. The main door to the auction house was also locked tight. And yet....  
Yet it had opened when you willed it to open. Maybe...Maybe you could try it again. Dust spread as you shifted from one foot to another, unsure of yourself. In the distance the sound of rumbling slowly increased in volume, as though something was approaching your location. As your heart rate spiked in terror, a tingling sensation spread through your bones and spread outwards in the direction of the door and suddenly it was open with a ear splitting creak. You didn't hesitate to scramble inside the room and the door slammed shut behind you, plunging you into pitch darkness.

Kriff. Kylo stalked through the rowdy crowds in what he hoped to be the direction of that girl, the girl from a different place altogether. In this stage of discovering her powers, she was the most dangerous combined with being the most vulnerable. He could sense her emotions; fear, confusion, a need for someone specific to find her. His hands curled into fists as he realised it was he who she was hoping for. He was definitely not used to this, usually people wished he didn't exist for being a monster.  
He continued forward with determination regardless, hoping he could catch a drift of where she was located exactly for she was hiding her location well through the force. He searched for a weakness, however. And then he found it. A sensation of the force being used for one reason or another and an invisible tug guided him away from the crowds and up into the deserted streets of the city. With every step the feeling intensified and his search became more straightforward. Now was a case of finding the exact place and confronting her. But how exactly? His step faltered for a moment. He wasn't...nervous but he certainly wasn't feeling so confident about this. He hadn't really felt the same since he had begun to sense her existence many months ago through the force and now that she was here he wasn't sure of himself. Just find the girl and be done with this nonsense. He thought to himself and continued his power walk.

You could sense him approaching your location. Oh how you wished you felt a surge a joy from this, but something held it back and replaced it with fear. Kylo's presence was nothing short of terrifying right now, a storm following in his wake as he engaged closer and closer to you, a broiling shadow encircling you more than the physical darkness you were cowering in. Footsteps kicked up dust outside. You froze, your breaths of air silenced. For a moment there was nothing, no movement. Not even the air moved around you. Suffocation, that was what you experiencing.  
Then the metal door creaked as though under pressure, building and building.... and then...

CLANG

The door was ripped from the rusting hinges and disappeared from sight, the last memory of it being the clatter of metal of it landing on the street out of sight. You had flinched, but still didn't dare to move. At first the room had been basked in a faint golden light of the outside light, but it was gone as soon as it came, much to your confusion. You were sure the door was gone. And then you realised. The silhouette of a tall, broad-bodied man now blocked it, only a faint golden glow danced over the shoulders and through the dark hair, almost like a halo funnily enough. There was a sudden ignite, and the room turned a dark crimson mixed with black. Three white hot crackling blades appeared, one long one as the opposing weapon, and the other two much shorter and pointing in other directions as the crossguard. You could just barely make out the slopes and forms of Kylo's face but his expression was unreadable.  
"Get up." he uttered roughly and instantly you scrambled to your feet, never taking your eyes off the ignited lightsaber. There was a click, followed by the cuffs bounding your wrists were falling to the ground and you were free. You couldn't tell how sore they looked in the red light yet, however.  
"I-I don't know what happened-"  
"We'll discuss it once we have returned to my ship. It's not safe here, anyone could be listening."  
Kylo cut you off and you nodded. As you approached him, however, he pointed the saber in your direction, forcing you to freeze.  
"Wha..."  
"Move any closer to her and I'll cut you to pieces." Kylo snarled and that was when you felt it; a presence behind you. You didn't dare look behind you as a hiss tickled the back of your neck. Side stepping the white hot blade, you scurried to Kylo's side and hid slightly behind him but you still couldn't make out what it was that lurked in the darkness. Kylo froze as he felt you grasp at his arm and hugged it against you for comfort, this was too peculiar for him. But even so he allowed you this comfort and relaxed his arm, curling his hand around to hold onto what he suspected to be your elbow.  
Cautiously, the two of you backed out of the old building and out onto the street, the man clad in black never once faltering his gaze towards whatever was in the shadows. Once several steps away from the doorway and in what you hoped to be the safety zone, you gasped and released your grip on Kylo's arm, cheeks flushing and not a word was exchanged for a moment. Just as you were relaxing, Kylo spun and swung his lightsaber, causing you to let out a short scream and a moment later there was the sound of something thumping onto the floor. Peeking from behind your human shield, your eyes widened in horror at the grotesque sight before you. Whatever the creature was, with its bug-like head and now blank staring eyes was no sliced in half at the stomach, the upper part of the torso slumped outside the doorway and the legs still inside the shadowy building. A hand grabbed you by the arm and pulled you away from the sight, forcing you to look in the direction of where you were now jogging along to catch up with the tall figure.  
How do I possibly thank him? Would he even appreciate the sentiment? You thought quietly to yourself.  
"You're welcome." Kylo muttered, so quietly that you barely heard him. Ah yes, the mind reading thing. You could hear the crowds now, but before you could make it onto the main street, Kylo stopped you and pushed you behind the safety of behind a wall. He didn't allow you to protest as he grasped his hooded cloak from around his shoulders and draped it around you. It was warm from his body and it smelt...comforting. You couldn't exactly pinpoint what the scent was, there was a mixture of many like a burnt out candle and metal and something that was personal to the man before you. Said man pulled you from your thoughts as he pulled the hood over your head and adjusted it.  
"This is for protection. We can't have anyone recognising you, it'll cause a scene again."  
You frowned.  
"What about you?"  
"I don't need to hide my face. They either know me enough to keep away or have no idea who I am to just ignore me." Kylo explained tightly. You nodded.  
No more was said as you now followed the man through the crowds until you came to what you suspected to be his ship. It was grand and large, much more presentable than the cargo ship. Once aboard you were seated in a proper place and you took the opportunity to relax slightly, your body tired and aching. A lot had happened in whatever time had passed, and now as you felt a rumble ripple through your stomach you realised you couldn't remember when you'd last eaten.  
"You'll come to my quarters where you'll be fed." Kylo's voice startled you, sending a jolt through you and making you spin round in your seat to his direction.  
"Don't do that! You scared me! And quit reading my mind already!" You snapped. Instantly you regretted this from the expression the man dressed in black gave you. "Sorry! I'm just- a lot has happened recently and I'm still trying to process it all."  
No words came from Kylo for a moment, and then he glanced away.  
"I know. We will discuss this when we are back on the main ship."  
And with that he was gone, marching off to no doubt command the pilots. You exhaled the breath you came to realise you'd been holding and hugged the cloak closer around your body.

"Your meal, Supreme Leader." The mechanical voice of the kitchen droid entered the dark monochrome rooms that made up Kylo Ren's quarters. Originally seated on his simple bed away from the girl who perched on a chair in the living area still draped in his cloak, Kylo pushed off the bed almost too roughly but caught himself before he could stumble forward. He was on edge, almost too on edge. He had already threatened the likelihood of Hux's lifespan continuing after his little act, and now with the girl in his chambers, her thoughts floating around in his usually peaceful safespace he was jumpy.  
Two plates of food were set on the table when he entered, but (y/n) had not made a move to begin eating despite the clear discomfort of her hunger lingering in the air. As much as he preferred to stomp around the place as his blood boiled, he remembered her small rant and instead slowed his footsteps to a calmer and calculated stroll as he made his way to sit down. This time, the girl did not flinch.  
"You can eat without permission, you know." He said quietly. The girl opposite him blinked at him, then ducked her head as her cheeks flushed. She poorly attempted to mask it as interest in observing her meal and for some reason it tugged somewhere inside Kylo's body that he had never truly felt before.  
"Thank you for the meal." She whispered, and then she grasped the fork and cautiously scooped some of the meal up which in turn exposed her bandaged wrist from her medic check up an hour ago.  
Her pace slightly irritated Kylo, she was clearly desperate to eat speedily and ease the ache in her stomach, but she was polite about it; too polite. With a sigh, he began to eat his own meal, not calculating any mouthful or action, but observing the shyness of his guest until she finally began to relax and eat properly. It was a quiet meal, but perhaps it was better that way. Kylo could feel her mood lightening, and soon being replaced with content as she scraped the last few bits off the plate and shovelled them into her mouth. He hadn't even finished three quarters of his own meal yet but he didn't seem to mind.  
"I have no idea what I just ate but it was probably the best thing I've eaten in a very long time." The girl uttered followed by a gentle sigh. Kylo watched as she settled back in the chair with an almost content smile on her face. He rushed to finish his last few bites and push his plate away.  
"You'll stay here for personal time from now on."  
He said.  
"Oh."  
Kylo felt his brow twitch slightly and his teeth bared.  
"Is there a problem?"  
He watched as the girl's wide eyes flicked to his face and a surge of fear pulsed through the air.  
"No! Everything is fine! It's just.... what's happening to me? Why can I do all these... things? Where I come from it wouldn't be possible, only in fiction would it be possible."  
Kylo exhaled and straightened up in his seat.  
"You are force sensitive, just like me. It's why you could hear me even before you arrived here," (y/n)'s expression shifted, her brows burrowing as Kylo spoke, "It's why I could...communicate with you through thoughts. It explains why you were able to do the things you did and how you could sense I was approaching despite not being able to see me."  
"Why me?" She asked once more, her tone negative but with a hint of curiosity.  
"I don't know. There's something missing there, but maybe it won't be worth finding out. Either way, you need a teacher, someone to show you the ways of the force." Pushing up from his seat, Kylo now approached the girl. "I can be your teacher."  
With an outstretched gloved hand, Kylo gazed down at her as he awaited her answer. (Y/n) was conflicted, a raging war unfolding in her head and giving her a headache but she stared at his hand and reached for it.  
"Alright. Teach me." She whispered and their hands touched.


End file.
